Task Force 29
Task Force 29 or TF29 is an anti-terrorist intelligence and response team funded by Interpol. Its goal is to tackle the rise in terrorism following the Aug Incident. To deal with these threats as effectively as possible, TF29 has global jurisdiction without being impeded by bureaucracy.[https://www.deusex.com/factions/dx-md Faction information on the official Deus Ex website] The task force is headquartered in Lyon''Deus Ex: Black Light, chapter 4, and has local divisions operating in various places around the world. Each branch is headed by a director who use the Neural SubNet to communicate and plan with each other. Jim Miller is the current director overseeing the Prague branch of TF29. Background In , shortly after the Aug Incident, black market sales of weapons and augmentations, acquired by both sides of the augmentation debate, reach unprecedented heights. At the same time, local intelligence agencies fail to stop a series of high-profile attacks around the globe, by both the augmented and the "naturals". Blaming the failures on a lack of international intelligence-sharing, the U.N. pleads for the formation of an integrated anti-terrorist intelligence and response team overseen by Interpol. The result is the establishment of Task Force 29 in .In Terror Firma (eBook) Its name references the 29 member founding member-nations.The Next Three Decades: World Police Joseph Manderley is appointed to run the Task Force. Due to the sensitive and highly confidential nature of its affairs, TF29 operate under a strict code of professional secrecy. Its operations are generally not known to the public. Divisions TF29 maintain units around the world, including the following: * A division based in the TF29 main headquarters in Lyon, France. * The North American Division, which consists of several sub-units, including the Alpha, Bravo, and Delta teams. The Alpha team is based in Los Angeles, United States.Deus Ex: Black Light, chapter 4 * The Central European Division, based in Prague. As of the events of ''Mankind Divided, it has 87 agents in the area.Aria Argento's comment to Adam Jensen during some of her dialogue * A division based in London.Nathaniel Brown to Miller and Jensen: "Men from your London division have already cleared it." * A division based in Oman. Activities North American Division In , the Alpha team of the North American division of TF29 is in Detroit to intercept the arms dealer Sheppard's illegal trafficking of military-grade augmentations. With the help of Adam Jensen, who had recently fallen into the custody of TF29, they prevent Sheppard from air lifting the augmentations out of Detroit, although Sheppard himself escapes. The local TF29 commander, Christian Jarreau, asks Jensen to consider joining TF29. Later, TF29 attempts to ship the augmentations by train to a military base for disposal, but are attacked by augmented operatives sent by the Illuminati to retrieve the augmentations. The TF29 operatives on the train are killed, but Jensen causes the train to derail and crash, destroying the augmentations in the process. Afterwards, Jensen warms up to the idea of joining TF29.Deus Ex: Black Light While the Alpha team was attempting to capture Sheppard, the Bravo and Delta teams of the North American Division were respectively investigating a Triad Harvester ring working out of Vancouver and a rogue militia group in the New Mexico badlands.Deus Ex: Black Light As a member of the North American Division, Jensen is tasked with making contact with Hector Guerrero, an Interpol agent deep undercover inside the Pent House who had gone dark. Jensen is later transferred to the Central European Division. This transfer was the objective of the Juggernaut Collective, who suspect that TF29 is compromised by the Illuminati and intend to deploy Jensen to investigate Illuminati activity at the Central European Division. Central European Division In Deus Ex Universe: Children's Crusade, the Central European Division, which now includes Jensen, investigates and thwarts a terrorist group led by Sebastian King. It is later revealed that the Illuminati were secretly supplying Sebastian the weapons to instigate terrorist acts, for the purpose of swaying public opinion against the augmented before the announcement of the Human Restoration Act. Later in 2029, TF29 is still trying to capture Sheppard. The Lyon headquarters receive a tip from an undercover agent that the Sheppard will be in Dubai for an arms deal with a terrorist group. Despite the fact that the Oman Division is significantly closer to Dubai, director Manderley orders Jim Miller to send his Central European Division in Prague.Deus Ex Universe: The Dawning Darkness In Dubai, the Prague team ends up getting ambushed by gold-masked mercenaries but are able to prevent the mercenaries from escaping. One TF29 member believes that they were sent to Dubai intentionally to witness this ambush.Dialogue between Adam Jensen and Alex Vega during the train station cutscene TF29 suspects the Augmented Rights Coalition of being behind multiple terrorist attacks, including the bombing of Růžička Station. For this reason, it wishes to bring ARC's leader, Talos Rucker, in for questioning. The Task Force sends Adam Jensen to ARC headquarters inside Golem City to extract Rucker. However, once Jensen arrives at Rucker's office, he explains that ARC is being framed for terrorist attacks and that the framers are in "plain sight" before dying from an unnatural cause. When Jensen gets back to Prague, he learns from a stored NSN conversation that the head director, Manderley, is an Illuminati conspirator and is behind Rucker's death. Furthermore, the Illuminati are trying to pin a series of terrorist attacks on ARC, including a fake attack on VersaLife. Once TF29 realizes that Nathaniel Brown is the target for another terrorist attack (with only Jensen knowing it was orchestrated by the Illuminati) Miller and his team make their way to London to prevent it. Future The establishment of TF29 has raised concerns that the Task Force is a step toward a unified force fully outside the jurisdiction of any political government. In Black Light, Juggernaut Collective member Garvin Quinn asserts that the Illuminati created the Task Force to serve as the basis for a much larger military organization that will become answerable to no government. Due to director Manderley being an Illuminati member, it is possible that TF29 is the forerunner to UNATCO. Notes *In an in-game eBook of Deus Ex: Human Revolution, it is proposed that the UN consider a creation of a new trans-national anti-terror force. This proposal was effective, since later TF29 is formed. *Several counter-terrorism agents appear alongside MacReady and Jensen in Deus Ex Universe: Children's Crusade but are not seen or mentioned in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided (with the exception of Jana Niemi). It has not been revealed what happened to them in the 6 months between the two events. See also Locations * Prague headquarters of the Central European Division In-game eBooks * Task Force 29 - Mission Statement * In Terror Firma, an eBook on the events that led to the formation of Task Force 29 and the agency's scope of authority * The Next Three Decades: World Police Gallery TF29 London.jpg|MacReady, Miller, and Jensen as they head to London References ru:Оперативная группа 29 Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided organizations Category:Factions